


Cling Wrap

by OneManBand



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Flirting, Griffin making an appearance, Hugging, I bet someone out there ships him and keith, Kissing, Lance and Keith being happy, M/M, PWP, Soft and Fluffy, a little bit of jealousy if you squint, there's no way that doesn't exist, very VERY brief mention of shiro and adam bc i almost made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneManBand/pseuds/OneManBand
Summary: Lance was just a clingy person by nature.Keith didn't mind it one bit.





	Cling Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in just a day so there's probably a few mistakes but I'll come back to it later when I forgot what I wrote and feel like I can view it with fresh baby eyes.
> 
> Color Adjacent update:  
> I'm gonna get back to it, but I needed a break from it just for a little. I wrote myself into a hole but I think I figured out where I wanna go with it.  
> Also, I think I finally figured out what I want [Lance to look like so I drew it up and you you can peep it here if you want.](http://iactuallytouchedit.tumblr.com/post/179795364208/iactuallytouchedit-i-could-probably-write-him)  
> Hopefully I'll have the next part up in the next few weeks! Here's a story to tide you guys over <3

Keith sighed and shifted the data pad from one hand to the other, moving carefully around a sleeping Lance.

The blue paladin had always been a bit of a clinger, whether it be nestled against Hunk’s side or arms wrapped around Pidge with his cheek resting on the top of her head. Even Shiro was susceptible to cuddling Lance every once in a while, so of course, Keith was no exception. 

Before the loss of the castle, the loss of three years that no one can recall, Lance would use him as a coping mechanism just like everyone else, usually with an arm thrown around his shoulder or curled up on his lap with his head resting in the crook of his neck to doze off. Hunk speculated once that it’s because the blue paladin comes from a large family where it’s loud and hectic and everyone was close at any given time of the day. 

It used to irk Keith, make him feel like he was being crowded. He didn’t understand why Lance would just invite himself into his bubble and then touch him like they’d known each other all their lives.

However, after one particular evening where Keith yelled at Lance for getting to close, he vowed never to let it bother him again after seeing that hurt look on his face, after seeing that fragile sunshine heart break into a million pieces.

So now he just dealt with it. Even if it meant feeling too hot breath against his neck as Lance slept quietly on his lap. 

But now, what he didn’t understand is why Lance was still clingy- even more so- since they returned to Earth. He was almost always attached to Keith’s side, and if he was being completely honest, it didn’t really bother him like it should have. After drifting around space for two years with no one but his mom, and a too big wolf, he missed having Lance’s warmth next to him, having the reassuring weight of the blue paladin in his lap, a feeling that he equated with consistency and safety.

He was glad Lance still stuck to him like glue, even with his family still around.

 

Currently, the team was settled back on Earth, rooming in separate barracks that the Garrison thankfully supplied. It was a rare bout of downtime between projects despite the high tensions and anxiety seeping through the walls in relation due to the oncoming Galra attack. 

Besides, it wasn’t like the team themselves could do much. They’ve been gone for like six years or something and had no knowledge in current Garrison affairs pertaining to the weird jet fighters and defenses they’ve employed since their departure. The only person it really bothered was Pidge but she was bridging the knowledge gap by piggybacking her dad wherever he went, following him around with a notebook in her hands and wide, inquisitive eyes. 

Hunk was off with the new set of fighter pilots, getting the grand tour of the hangar and learning where everything was. He was more excited to meet the new cadets than any of the rest of the team and that was fine. Hunk’s always been more of a people person than Keith was.

But Shiro, oh Shiro. 

Keith carefully moved, trying to get comfortable and brought Lance a little closer as he thought about his older brother.

He had been so excited to come back to Earth, so excited to see—

And then Shiro cried.

There’s a very short list of things Keith never wants to experience ever again in his life and Shiro crying skyrocketed to number one, surpassing Lance’s heart breaking and Hunk being told he wasn’t allowed to give bear hugs anymore after the Pidge incident. 

On top of him, Lance grumbled, nose pressing lightly at his jaw.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly, sleep making his voice rough. Keith hummed and put down the data pad he was looking over. He had been reading it for quite some time, but he wasn’t really getting anywhere. His eyes were seeing the words, but his brain wasn’t processing the information. 

“Yeah, just thinking,” Keith responded kindly, letting his hand fall down to Lance’s knee. “Sorry for waking you.”

“Mm, s’okay.” Lance’s arms slithered behind Keith, pushing between his back and the cushion of the sofa as he stretched slightly, trying to wake up more. “Time?”

“3:57.”

“PM?”

“No, doofus, AM. I’m sitting here awake at 4am,” Keith said flatly, refusing to roll his eyes. They were relaxing in the lounge of the dorm they were settled in, the fluorescent lights as bright as ever and Lance fucking asked if it’s four in the morning. God.

“Looks like someone should’ve taken a nap, too,” Lance chuckled against his neck, forcing Keith to suppress a shudder. 

“I’m going to slap you.”

“No you won’t,” he smiled and rolled off on his own accord. Lance stood up and stretched, arms arching high over his head. Keith couldn’t help but admire the blue (“I’m _RED_ , Keith. I fly your temperamental lion now, at least pretend to remember that.”) paladin. He had looked up to Lance when they were still housed in the castle just because he got along with everyone so easily, but it seemed that during his absence, Lance had matured. He not only looked a little older, but he seemed more serious, more in command. He’d lost that childlike wonder in his eye and it was replaced with something more hardened and war torn. 

It was a mournful loss but it was made up by broad shoulders that led down to thick arms and a tapered waist that made Keith’s breath hitch. The stupid Garrison uniforms didn’t help that sentiment either, the way the fabric wrapped around him only accentuated those features. 

He still looked up to Lance, sure, but now he wanted just more than that.

“We have a briefing at 4:15 today, don’t we?” Lance asked, forcing Keith out of his reverie. “Is that today?” He offered a hand down to help him up and Keith took it, getting to his feet.

“Yeah. It’s in the building over. It’d take us like five minutes to get there so I was going to let you sleep just a little longer.”

Lance smiled and tucked his arm around Keith’s waist as they headed off towards the conference room. The red paladin (“Stop calling yourself that, you’re the leader of Voltron now, dude. Own it!”) couldn’t help but lean into Lance, his brain silently cheering that he was now an inch and a half taller than the other man.

“No you wouldn’t have,” Lance laughed. “You’re late for literally everything. You’ll probably somehow be late to your own funeral.” 

Keith couldn’t hold it back anymore. He rolled his eyes.

“At least I don’t take naps in the middle of the day. The time could easily go towards training or getting a plan together with the rest of the team.”

“I know, but that’s why I use you as my own personal bed. If I didn’t, you wouldn’t get any rest at all. Ever.”

The words came out like a joke but the tone seemed off somehow. Keith frowned and chanced a glance at the shorter man. His face was turned away but he could see the hints of a sad smile, a worn out, tired expression. He bit his lip and bumped their shoulders together. 

“This is why you’re my second in command,” he reassured, throwing his arm over broad shoulders. “Need you to keep me in check.”

Lance brightened up so quickly, it almost blinded Keith. 

“That’s right, mullet. And don’t you forget it.”

The two sat next to each other during the debriefing, close enough that their thighs brushed against each other constantly and Keith was happy.

 

The next couple of days were hectic, the Galra fleet getting closer by the minute. 

Both the Garrison and Voltron prepared as best they could, making final adjustments to the fighter jets, going over the plan over and over until Keith was able to close his eyes and see the drawings and schematics behind his eyelids. 

Now, all they had to do was wait. 

Coran had estimated that the fleet would reach them within the next few weeks and that everyone should be prepared to jump into action at a moment’s notice.

That was fine, it wasn’t anything they weren’t used to while living in the castle. Allura had this sick obsession with blaring the alarm at ungodly hours, only to giggle and send everyone back to bed after they appeared, half dressed and cranky.

Keith was smiling at the memory around a spoonful of baked beans (holy shit, he’s missed earth food) when someone sat next to him. He was in the cafeteria, there were plenty of seats why did this person decide to sit at his particular table. He turned his head slightly and his eyebrows shot up before putting his attention back on his food.

“Griffin,” he greeted, gathering some rice onto his spoon. 

“Kogane,” came a cheeky reply. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Can I help you?”

He could practically feel his sharp gray eyes studying his face, watching his every move.

“Just wanted to catch up. Haven’t seen you in some time.”

Yeah, no shit.

“Well, here I am?” Keith said, frowning at how rude his voice sounded. He didn’t mean it like that, honestly. He just didn’t really know why Griffin chose now to bother him instead of literally any other time of day. He wanted to eat in peace. 

“Yes, here you are. How’re you doing, Keith?”

“Fine, I guess?” he shrugged. “Eating. Probably going to go find Cosmo after this and take him for a walk.”

“Ah, your dog—” 

“Space wolf.”

“Yeah, um. Space…Wolf,” Griffin said around a smile. “So… leader of Voltron now, huh?”

Keith shifted, moving a little away from the cadet but gave him a firm nod, nonetheless. 

“Yup.”

How the _fuck_ do people make conversation look so easy.

“Is it fun? Do you like it?”

“Yeah. It has its days.”

“Mm, doesn’t it always.”

Where was this going? 

“What do you want, Griffin?” he asked again, looking at him fully now. Sure they had gotten along the other day when they joined forces and helped Hunk locate his family, but Keith remembered their Garrison days well. Those harsh words, the even harsher glares, the rumors… 

This kid was a fucking dick back then.

“You can call me James, there’s really no need for formalities,” Griffin- James hummed and leaned on his hand. “And I’m just trying to make friends with you. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot all those years ago.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Keith grunted. He spooned the last of his rice into his mouth and grabbed his juice pouch, almost spitting it out when James wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“I’m trying to apologize, Keith. Team Leader to Team Leader,” James claimed, letting his head rest on Keith’s shoulder. Ugh. “We worked so well together on the mission a few days ago, I’m just trying to make sure it’ll extend to our upcoming battle.”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t.”

“Maybe we should train together or something. Get a, uh. A feel for each other’s styles,” the shorter man suggested, moving in a little closer. Keith made a face.

“Don’t think so. We’re fighting from jets and large mechanical lions, I don’t think we’re going to see a lot of hand to hand,” Keith explained. James should know this. Sure, hand to hand was important but that wasn’t going to stop massive space ships from taking over Earth.

“What I’m trying to say is tha—” 

Suddenly, his arm was thrown off and replaced by two strong, tan ones as Lance draped himself over Keith’s back, resting his chin on the top of his head.

“Keeeeittthhhh,” he drawled, pushing his weight onto him.

“Laannccceeee,” Keith mimicked, taking another sip of his juice.

“You talkin’ to the new cadets?” 

“I’m not new, McClain, you know this,” James sneered from next to them. “I was in the same exact class as you, cargo pilot.”

Lance snorted hard enough that Keith felt his hair shift from the force. 

“That’s Red Paladin of Voltron to you, cadet,” he grinned. James rolled his eyes.

“I thought you were trying to forge better relationships with us?” Keith asked, frowning again. “Lance is part of Voltron, too, maybe you two should go train together. Lance needs more hand to hand experience, anyway.” 

James was absolutely _glaring_ at Lance right now and Keith was 100% sure Lance was returning it. 

“I’ve gotten better, mullet,” the blue paladin said, arms tightening around him slightly. “I probably put more time on the training deck in that one year you were gone than the whole _three years_ we spent _together_ in space.”

“Six years, Lance,”

“Yeah, but you were off doing secret spy stuff for half of it.”

Keith shrugged. He had a point.

“You were gone for a year?” James asked, inserting himself into the conversation again. “What did you do?”

“I hung out on the back of a space whale with my mom. It was two years there, but I guess just one year everywhere else.”

“Your mom?” the cadet blinked, shock passing his features. “I thought you were… But Commander Shirogane?” 

“Shiro took me in when I was little, yeah,” Keith hummed, leaning back against Lance. If he was going to stand there, might as well be useful. “Found my mom on accident, really. She’s cool.” 

“Sh… Shiro?”

“Shirogane to you,” Lance teased, fingers tracing invisible patterns over Keith’s chest. It probably shouldn’t have felt that great but he was not about to start complaining. 

Gray eyes flicked between the two paladins, confusion evident. 

“And what about you two? I thought you couldn’t stand Keith?” he asked.

Lance shifted his weight onto his left hip, humming as he thought. 

“First of all, you refer to higher ranking officers by their last name, and second, yeah, but people grow up, _James_ ,” Lance jeered. Keith could hear the teasing in his voice but by the way James seemed to bristle, he probably hadn’t. “Besides, Keith kinda grew on me. Can’t really see myself without him.”

Oh geeze, if that didn’t make fire engulf the red paladin’s face, then nothing out there ever would. 

“Oh. Are you two,” James started, unsure of his question. “Are you two together?”

Lance raised an eyebrow and cupped Keith’s face, tilting it back to look up at him.

“I don’t know, Keith,” he grinned, squishing his cheeks up. “Are we together?”

What kind of question was that? Lance was standing right behind him, making him give a fish face, why wouldn’t they be together? It’s not like he was in another room or something.

“Yes?” Keith answered, annoyed that he had to state the obvious. 

Lance froze, eyes wide. He seemed to shake himself out of it and he smiled that gorgeous sunshine smile and laughed, beautiful and loud. 

“That’s right,” he turned to look at James again. “You heard it from him.” Lance leant down and brushed back Keith’s bangs to press a soft kiss to his forehead and oh.  
Well that was new. 

Next to them, James snapped his tongue and stood up abruptly, pushing his chair in hard enough that it clattered against the table. 

“I need to get back. Iverson is expecting me,” he snipped.

“For what?” Keith asked, looking at him now. “Do we need to go, too?”

“No, just me. Kogane. McClain.”

With that, James turned and stalked out, shoulders tense. Lance laughed again.

“Together, huh, mullet,” he mused, looking down at him with glittery eyes. 

 

From that day on, Lance seemed to cling even more than usual, except now, light kisses were thrown into it. 

Before every kiss, Lance would smile and ask

“Together, right?” 

And Keith would nod before plush lips touched his forehead or his cheeks. 

It made Keith’s stomach flutter and it seemed to make Lance happy so he just let him do what he wanted. It did get him weird looks from the team, from the people around him, but he stopped caring what people thought eons ago. Besides, it was nice. He was probably enjoying the attention just as much as Lance was.

 

A few days later, Keith finally found the time to utilize the Garrison gym for the first time since landing, blue paladin tagging along because apparently they were attached to the hip now.

He decided to start with some light stretches and warmups since it’s been a hot minute since he’d done any real workout routine. Beside him, Lance easily did his own warmups, moving fluidly from one stretch to another, looking like he was made out of rubber. 

Jesus, was he always that flexible? Keith could barely lean down far enough to touch his toes and then there was Lance, practically folded in half. 

“I think I’m gonna do a few laps first,” Lance said suddenly and straightened up. He was wearing shorts that stopped mid-calf and a tank top that clung a little too tight but it gave way as he stretched his arms across his chest and behind his head. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, giving himself a few seconds to appreciate how wonderful time had been to the blue paladin. 

“That’s fine. I think I’m just going to do a basic circuit. It’s been awhile,” Keith responded, adjusting his own shorts. He was wearing just a standard Garrison gym uniform that consisted of short black shorts and a tshirt that took color inspiration from the regular uniform. He was a simple guy. They were at the gym, so there wasn’t any need to dress fancy or whatever. 

Lance smiled at him and nodded before popping in his earbuds and moving to the track that lined the perimeter of the room. Keith let his eyes fall to Lance’s ass and he closed them immediately, mumbling a quiet prayer for strength to get through the day. Maybe coming with Lance was a mistake. Just like the way those shorts hugged his ass was a mistake.

He sighed and shook his head, expelling the thoughts. The last thing he needed right now was to pop a boner in the most public place possible. Keith looked around, deciding on the circuit he was going to do and made his way to the pull up bar, deciding to start off easy.

 

Three hours later, Keith found himself on the weight bench, steadily- but carefully, oh so carefully- lifting and lowering the weighted bar above himself. He didn’t have a spotter but Lance was only a few machines down so he could intervene if Keith decided to end it all right then and there. 

At least he would’ve been if he didn’t decide to plop himself down on Keith’s stomach, catching the bar before it could fall too far. 

“I’m sweaty,” Lance stated, like he didn’t realize what they’d been doing for the past few hours. Keith rolled his eyes (it was a nasty habit and he really needed to work on it) and put the weights back on their rest. 

“Yeah? It’d be weird if you weren’t,” he grumbled, sitting up. Lance slid from his stomach to his lap and he chuckled, throwing his arms around Keith’s shoulders. 

“You are, too.”

“Are you just going to be stating the obvious all day today?” 

A light kiss was pressed to his forehead and he couldn’t stop the blush that made home on his cheeks. 

“I’m just trying to make conversation, mullet,” Lance huffed and ran his hands against the sides of Keith’s neck and down to his chest. 

“Pick a different topic,” Keith said, pressing up slightly into Lance’s touch. He couldn’t help it, Lance just felt really good against him.

“Mm, okay. Then how about I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Do you ever feel like you have more energy after you exercise?” Lance asked, nose wrinkling slightly. “Like after a good workout, you feel like you can run a marathon?”  
Keith thought about it for a bit before nodding. 

“Yeah, but I think it’s just adrenaline. I get really jittery for like twenty minutes and then really tired.”

“Jittery, huh?”

“Mhm. Like I can’t hold still.”

Lance hummed and gently tilted Keith’s head up to look at him, smiling as he ducked down to brush their lips together. Keith froze, mind screeching to a halt.

“Me too, honestly,” the blue paladin purred, shifting in his lap and ohhh god, that’s his dick. That’s his very hard dick pressing against him. “Wanna do something with that extra twenty minutes of adrenaline?” 

Keith’s breathing was becoming labored, his heart probably going way too fast to be considered healthy. 

“Like…like what?” he gasped as Lance smiled against his lips. They were so close. So, so close to actually kissing and it was making his head spin. Lance hesitated slightly before sitting back enough so that pretty blue eyes locked onto dark violet. His mouth opened and one singular, simple word fell from it.

“Together?”

It was like a train hit Keith.

Suddenly, the past few days rushed back to him. All of the light touches, the kisses, the seran wrap that clung to him like a second skin. Lance had been slowly testing, questioning to see if Keith was on board, to make sure that he was allowed to touch, to taste, to caress. 

Lance was asking him 800 things in just that one word. 

_Do you want to be with me?_

Keith cursed quietly and threw his arms over Lance’s shoulders, bringing him close.

“God, yes,” he breathed, sighing happily when Lance finally closed the distance between them, slotting their lips together in a less than graceful kiss.

But it was perfect.

Lance moaned into his mouth, Keith taking the invitation and let his tongue slide in, tasting him fully. 

“Fuck, finally,” Lance whispered and pressed closer to his chest. “Didn’t know.” Kiss. “Didn’t know how much longer.” Kiss. “I could go without just…” 

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith groaned, rolling his hips up. “Be more direct next time.”

The blue paladin choked on his gasp slightly, matching Keith’s thrust with one of his own. 

“Direct, hmm,” he said, lips trailing across his jaw and down to his neck. Fuck, that felt good. “I want you, Keith. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Oh my god, it’s been mutual forever and Keith didn’t realize. They could’ve been doing this sooner?!

Above him, Lance laughed.

“Mutual? Do you like me back, Kogane?” he giggled, grinding against Keith, hips undulating against him sinfully. Was he speaking out loud, did Keith just say that out loud? “Yeah, you did and if you still want me to be direct, this is me saying that we really need to take this to a bed because I need you to directly fuck me into the mattress.”

Holy shit.

“Holy shit,” Keith hissed, pulling Lance for a hard kiss. 

And that’s how they found themselves in Lance’s room with Keith’s mouth pressed against honey skin, marking it as he saw fit. Dark bruises bloomed beneath his mouth as he tugged off Lance’s shirt, tongue dragging against prominent collarbones to taste the salt that lingered from the earlier workout. 

Below him, Lance was panting, hands tangled in Keith’s hair as he pressed up against the contact, doing his best to mold their bodies together. 

“P…please,” he begged, oh so pretty.

“Please what?” Keith hummed against his ribs, mouth tracing just outside of well-defined abs. Fucking Christ, bless those hours on the training deck.

“Please, please,” Lance repeated, throwing his head back as Keith bit down hard against his hip. He fingered along the waistband of his shorts, eyeing the thick bulge the lingered below the fabric. He’s dreamt of taking Lance in his mouth on more than one occasion and he almost couldn’t believe he was about to blow him. 

Almost.

He nuzzled Lance’s straining cock, breathing in the heady scent with a sigh as he began mouthing him through the fabric. He felt it throb slightly at the sudden attention and he smiled, hands dipping down to grope at that blessedly round ass. 

“You’re so pretty,” he couldn’t help but say, watching how Lance flushed from his forehead to his chest. 

“Excuse you, I’m _handsome_ ,” the blue paladin blurted, sitting up on his elbows. 

“Pretty handsome, then,” Keith said with a quiet chuckle. 

Lance looked like he was about to retort, so he quickly put an end to it by yanking down the waistband of his shorts and immediately taking him into his mouth. Lance let out an undignified squawk and Keith laughed around him, letting his eyes flutter closed as he appreciated the weight of his cock resting on his tongue. Lance was about average size but he was thick and Keith could already feel the corners of his mouth complain about the stretch and he hadn’t even moved yet. 

It was even better than he imagined. 

Gently, he pulled off, letting his tongue drag behind and flicked it up under the head before pressing a soft kiss to the tip. He looked up and startled when he was met with the most intense look he’s ever received from Lance. 

The blue ocean eyes he’s so used to seeing were clouded over and dark, reminding him of a hurricane. His hair was all over the place, brows furrowed and his chest was heaving, making him look like he was a few seconds away from losing control. Keith grinned and winked at him, licking the pre the drooled out of the slit.

Keith ducked his head back down, taking Lance as far as he could before coming back up, paying extra attention to the pulsing vein that lined the underside. He kissed and licked the length of it, using his hand to pump Lance as he dropped down closer to the smooth base. Lance would be one to shave, wouldn’t he.

“Lube?” he asked, letting his tongue lathe against one of his balls. Above him, Lance let out a grunt that sounded like a ‘hold on’ and he was pushed away gently. The shorter man twisted slightly to rummage through the top drawer of his bedside table before he cursed and closed it, opening the second.

Keith waited patiently, more than happy to just watch the muscle stretch and flex under cinnamon skin. He tugged off the rest of his clothes and leant forward, sliding his body up Lance’s right as he found the lube. Keith took it from him and nestled himself between long legs, pressing their lips together.

The kiss was slower this time but just as passionate, unspoken words of adoration passing silently between them. 

“This is literally the best thing to ever happen to me,” Lance murmured, humming happily as Keith latched back onto his neck. Pale fingers slid down his ribs and to his back, nails scraping pretty red lines before massaging the meat of his ass. “You’re the best thing.”

Keith chuckled in agreement and let his lips follow his hands, taking the blue paladin back into his mouth as he pressed a lubed finger into his hole. Lance keened, back arching off the bed as he chased the sensations. Keith bobbed his head slowly, only able to go down about half way before coming back up, matching the pace with his fingers. Carefully, gently, he lapped against the slit, moaning at the thick globs of precum that fell onto his tongue. It was a little salty, but it had this strange underlying taste that was just _Lance_. 

He inserted another finger, scissoring them apart just as slow as the rest of his movements, pulling a string of curses in both English and Spanish from the man above him. 

“Keith. Buddy. Pal, “Lance croaked, fingers tangling into black hair, trying to keep his mouth on him. “You’re really killing me, here.”

“Let me know when the funeral is,” Keith responded, dipping down to kiss at the thick base of his cock. Without warning, he pushed a third finger in, fingers searching, rubbing against the heated walls, trying to find that fun little spot. 

It only took a few seconds, but sure enough, Lance screamed and almost doubled over, roughly grabbing the sides of Keith’s face and bringing him up into a harsh kiss. 

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck _fuck_ ,” he chanted, biting and nipping at Keith’s lips as the taller man pushed and rubbed against his prostate. “More, I need more. Harder, faster, please, please.” 

A large hand reached between them and wrapped around Keith’s cock, pumping and stroking like his life depended on it and Keith gasped, body igniting. He hadn’t meant to ignore his own arousal but holy shit, it felt so good to finally get some sort of friction on it. He moaned, reaching his own hand down to return the favor while he pushed Lance back down and attached himself to his chest, biting and sucking at pert nipples.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Keith cooed, watching Lance struggling under him.

“Shu—shut up,” he complained, fucking down onto Keith’s fingers. “Harder, I need it harder!” 

Keith swore loudly and pulled his fingers out, goosebumps prickling along his skin as they came out with a loud, obscene noise. 

“Condom,” Keith demanded, not even pretending to make it a question. Lance shook his head and kissed desperately down his neck, quiet whines spreading across sweaty skin.

“No, no, no. I want to feel you, I need to feel you, baby.”

“Oh my god. Oh my fucking god.” 

Keith dug his fingers hard into slim hips and shoved in, confident enough that the lube he used to prep him would be more than enough and Christ, Lance was _tight_. He was hot and wet and pulsing around his dick and Keith fucked hard into him, wanting more, always wanting more.

“ _Yes_ , Keith,” Lance moaned, hands clawing up the pale planes of his stomach to scratch and rub at his shoulders and neck. 

The room became an abrupt cacophony of noise, filling with the sounds of their breaths, the sounds of skin hitting skin with intermittent prayers of each other’s names.

Lance however, was loud and talkative and extremely vocal. Keith didn’t know why he was so surprised; the man barely stopped talking outside of the bedroom, why would he quiet down inside? 

He twisted his hips during one particularly hard thrust and the blue paladin choked on his own spit, a wicked grin split Keith’s face in half. 

There we go.

From then on, he was relentless, watching with glee as the man under him thrashed and begged and screamed his name like it was his last dying breath. 

“Keith, Keith, I’m—” he warned, long fingers finally finding purchase at the nape of his neck and pulling him down to sloppily mouth at his jawline, desperate and wanton. 

“Do you- ah, _Lance_ fuck, do you want me to pull out or—”

“I’m going to fucking kill you if you pull out.” Dark blue eyes leveled with him, pupils blown wide with arousal. “Fill me up, sweetheart.”

Keith snarled, a loud, feral growl emitting from his chest, instincts screaming at him to claim, to mark, to make Lance his own.

And yeah, he gave into it.

Teeth bared, he pistoned his hips at a brutal pace, forcing Lance to push his hands against the headboard to keep himself from bashing his head against it. Keith ducked down, teeth scraping against bruised skin as he reached down between them, squeezing a hand roughly around Lance’s cock.

“Come for me, baby,” he hissed. “Let me feel you around me.”

He barely got the words out before he couldn’t take it anymore and he bit down on the meat of Lance’s neck, teeth digging in and breaking the flesh. 

Lance cried out, back lifting completely off the mattress as he came hard and violently in Keith’s hand, opaque ropes of cum painting their stomachs white.

Keith managed a few more thrusts before it became too much and he spilled inside Lance, conceding to the younger man’s earlier request. 

“Christ, oh my god, Lance,” he croaked after a few minutes, pulling out carefully as his heart finally slowed down. He let himself rest on the body under him, languidly lapping at the bite mark, moaning quietly around the taste. 

“Did you,” Lance asked, voice hoarse and breath heavy. “Did you _bite me_?” 

“Mhm,” Keith hummed, content to nip and kiss at his neck softly. His hands wandered, needing more contact. He ground down gently, cock rubbing against Lance’s spent one, both twitching in interest. 

“Fuck.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders, enjoying the attention and basking in the afterglow. “Is that a freaky Galra thing or something?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh.”

The room was quiet for a few moments, the red paladin still sucking dark bruises on any available skin he could reach.

“Why?” Lance murmured, stroking his fingers down Keith’s back in slow, comforting movements.

Keith lifted himself up on his elbows so he could look at Lance’s face. His pretty, pretty face with his high cheekbones, plush lips and gorgeous blue eyes that held nothing but love and adoration. He smiled and leaned down, pressing a light kiss to his sharp nose.

“Because you’re mine, now,” he said simply. “And I wanted everyone will know.”

Perfect eyebrows shot up high, mouth gaping before a laugh erupted from him, filling the room with happiness. Lance cupped his face and brought him down, slotting their lips together into a slow, loving kiss.

“Does that mean you’re mine, then? I can keep you?” Lance asked, breathless, eyes twinkling in the light of the room. Keith felt his heart swell and skip a beat.

“As long as you want.”

Lance smiled and brought him down again for another kiss, hugging him close.

“Together?”

A simple question, one that held 800 others in one singular word. A word that had more meaning than Keith could comprehend. A word that was filled with burning curiosity and love and wonder and a need for closeness.

A simple question that Keith knew the answer to.

“Yes, Lance. Together.”


End file.
